residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de Survival Horror, Resident Evil. Es la hermana de Chris Redfield y compañera de Leon en Resident Evil 2, tambien aparece en: Resident Evil Code: Veronica asi como en la pelicula Resident Evil: Degeneration y en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles . Es una de los pocos supervivientes del desastre en Raccoon City. Datos Claire, a los 19 años, comienza a preocuparse por la desaparición de su hermano, Chris, se desplaza a Raccoon City para buscarlo pero, lejos de encontrarle, es Umbrella quien se cruza en su camino. En el transcurso de su travesía en Raccoon City, Claire conoce a Leon S. Kennedy, un policía novato de la R.P.D. en su primer día de trabajo, a Annette Birkin, quien es la esposa y ayudante del creador del experimento del Virus-G junto con su marido William Birkin y a la pequeña Sherry Birkin; la hija de los Birkin a la que salva y rescata durante su estancia. Tratando de encontrar a su hermano perdido viaja hacia Europa donde cae prisionera llevándola hacia la isla Rockfort donde conoce a Steve Burnside y a toda la Familia Ashford, cuando de repente Chris acude a la Isla Rockfort en su rescate y sigue su rastro hasta llegar a la Antártida, donde se topa con Albert Wesker. Al final Chris escapa con Claire de la isla Rockfort. Historial * Claire es la niña que pierde a sus padres a la edad de 5 años junto con su hermano Chris Redfield, teniendo 9 años vive con sus abuelos que mueren al siguiente año. * Antes del incidente de Raccoon City ella estudiaba en una universidad, y tras graduarse fue a buscar a su hermano. Este dato al igual que el anterior, es exclusivo de las novelas, por lo que no son oficiales. * En Resident Evil: Degeneration, Claire trabaja para Terra-Save y viaja por todo el mundo. *se muestra con ilusion al encontrar a su hermano y mantienen esta conversacion (claire- Chris estaba muy preocupada) (chris- Yo creia que las chicas duras no se preocupaban) durante la isla Rockfort Claire y Steve demuestran tener una gran relacion *Es una de los protagonistas en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, junto con Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong y Steve Burnside en los escenarios de Resident Evil 2 y Resident Evil Code: Veronica. *La actriz Ali Larter le dio vida en la pelicula Resident Evil: Extintion en 2007 y en Resident Evil: Afterlife en 2010. *Se confirma que aparecera como personaje jugable en Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, para la consola Nintendo 3DS. *Se confirma la aparicion de Claire Redfield en el nuevo juego de Capcom: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. Personalidad A lo largo de la serie, Claire muestra signos de emociones hacia varios de los personajes de esta. Claire tambien desarrolla una relacion muy estrecha con personajes como Leon, Sherry y Steve para nombrar algunos. Pero la relacion mas estrecha que tiene es con su hermano Chris, como se muestra en Code: Veronica. Sin embargo, en Resident Evil: Extinction (pelicula), su personalidad parece muy diferente a la de los videojuegos. Ella aparece como un tanto arrogante, pero es porque actua como una lider. Una similitud con los videojuegos es que Claire tambien tiene un papel de hermana para muchos de los sobrevivientes mas jovenes (en particular K-Mart, que se encuentra comunmente a su lado). Resident Evil 3: Nemesis "Dejanos en paz" Claire no podia creer las palabras de Leon. Leon continuo: "Estas buscando a tu hermano ¿verdad? ¡sigue!" Claire sabia que Leon y Sherry necesitaban un medico urgentemente, pero no podia perder mas tiempo. "Yo... volvere. ¡Lo prometo!", dijo mientras desaparecia sola entre la maleza. Resident Evil: Code Veronica thumbTratando de encontrar a su hermano perdido viaja hacia Europa (Paris), donde se infiltra en una base de Umbrella pero luego cae prisionera a manos de Rodrigo Juan Raval, militar experto de Umbrella, quien la lleva hacia la isla Rockfort; Claire esta en las celdas cuando la isla es atacada y el virus T escapa, provocando que la mayoria de los prisioneros y guardias se convirtieron en zombies, despues de escapar de las celdas se encuentra con Steve Burnside, un prisionero que escapo tras el ataque de la isla y junto con el conoce de paso a la familia Ashford; Claire le envia un e-mail a Leon con su ubicacion y este contacta con Chris, el cual acude a la isla Rockfort para rescatar a su hermana. Durante su "estancia" en la isla, Claire se enfrenta a los diversos experimentos de Umbrella hasta que junto con Steve, logran descifrar los secretos de la extraña familia Ashford y logran escapar de la isla pero para su infortunio son enviados hacia la Antartida a otra base militar de Umbrella. Ahi en la base militar de la Antartida, Claire tiene su ultimo enfrentamiento con los Ashford y trata de escapar junto con Steve Burnside, pero son frenados por el poder de Alexia Ashford. Despues de recibir el correo electronico de Claire, Chris viaja hacia la isla solitaria de Rockfort y encuentra a Rodrigo, quien lo ayuda brevemente antes de morir por un gusano gigante y sigue su rastro hasta que se encuentra con Albert Wesker con quien tiene un breve enfrentamiento. Despues de encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de su hermana,Chris se dirige hacia la Antartida, donde se topa nuevamente con Albert Wesker. Chris logra encontrar a Claire y juntos van en busca de Steve, quien sufre una mutacion a causa del Virus T-Veronica y muere luego de salvar a Claire de un tentaculo controlado por Alexia Ashford. Al final Chris escapa con Claire de la base de la Antartida , despues de que Chris tuviera una batalla con Alexia Ashford y posteriormente con Albert Wesker. thumb Citas del personaje ("I don´t know what went on between you two, but you have it all wrong. My brother is not the kind of person you think he is"). ("No se lo que paso entre ustedes dos, pero lo tienes todo mal. Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que tu crees que es") Claire a Albert Wesker. Curiosidades *En el juego Resident Evil 1.5, el prototipo de Resident Evil 2, no se tenia planeado la aparicion de Claire Redfield, sino de Elza Walker, personaje similar a Claire. *Claire llego a Raccoon City en una Harley-Davidson. *Claire conserva la misma voz por la actriz Alison Court. *Claire y Leon siguen en contacto durante el movimiento para acabar definitivamente con Umbrella. *Es considerada uno de los personajes mas versatiles, ya que puede adaptarse a cualquier situacion. *En las novelas, escritas por S.D. Perry, Claire y Leon tienen una relacion mucho mas estrecha e intima, hasta el punto que Leon se siente confundido acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella. *De los protagonistas frecuentes de la saga, es la unica que no recibio entrenamiento militar. *Los emblemas de sus chaquetas en Resident Evil 2 y Resident Evil Code: Veronica son en honor a las canciones del grupo Queen ("Made in Heaven" y "Let me Live"). *Claire Redfield es 2 años mayor que Steve Burnside. *''Claire Redfield'' y Jill Valentine nunca se han conocido en persona. en:Claire Redfieldclaire Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Operacion Raccoon City Categoría:Personajes De Resident Evil Afterlife Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Extintion Categoría:Resident Evil-Code: Veronica